


Make My Wish Come True

by areyoutherelarry



Series: Tomlinson-Styles Family Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas after Harry and Louis's daughter's recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I thought after today that everybody could use a little fluff in their lives. This might be a little rough because I didn't get to read it over like I usually would.

            Harry almost starts laughing when he hears the groan from the other side of the bed. He knew the hangover monster was going to rear its ugly head after Louis did more shots than he did on his twenty-first. It definitely wasn’t his best idea to over-over indulge at his fortieth birthday.

            “I hate Niall,” Louis mumbles into his pillow and Harry laughs to which Louis’s response is to groan again and try to put his pillow over his head, “I feel like I’m going to hurl.”

            Harry won’t remind him that he already did twice in the middle of the night and he’ll probably do nothing but heave. Harry advises, “You should sit up, love, it will help keep it down.” Louis grumbles again, but moves so that he’s resting his head against the headboard with the comforter clutched in his hands.

            “I’m going to go get you some coconut water and breakfast.”

            “I can’t eat,” Louis moans.

            “You know you’ll feel better if you do.”

            “My throat still hurts.”

            Harry runs a hand along Louis’s arm that is still clammy and he kisses his shoulder. Louis smiles down at him but doesn’t open his eyes. Harry wants to use the time they have alone today to kiss his soon-to-be-again husband, but he thinks it is probably going to be spent coddling hung-over Louis.

            The kids are with his mum, sister, brother-in-law, nephew, and Robin at Disneyland. They’re not due back until late in the evening on the twenty-second. It’s enough time that Louis’s hangover might actually dissipate before they get back, and they’ll be able to fuck without the usual noise-level constraint of having children.

            He makes Louis some over-hard eggs and toast; he doesn’t scramble them because scrambled eggs can make Louis a little nauseous on good days. He makes himself a quick omelet and a cup of coffee. He brings the plates up on a tray. Louis’s still in the same spot Harry left him in, which is good because it means he hasn’t had to heave up what little is left in his stomach.

            “All right, love, eating time,” Harry commands softly.

            Louis pries his eyelids open a little to glare at Harry but he takes the plate of food and the carton of coconut water.

            “A banana, really Harold?”

            “Full of potassium, Lou, eat up.”

            Louis is methodically, chewing far more than he usually does and pausing between bites to sip slowly at the coconut water. Harry is struck by how stupidly in love he is with Louis again, not that he ever thinks he actually stopped loving Louis even after their separation and divorce. Honestly, the stupidest things strike him with this pining love for Louis. He wants to kiss him now, but he knows Louis’s entire face is tender after a hangover and he’s not all that excited about the mix of vomit, eggs, and coconut water that Louis probably tastes like.

            “I’m sorry I’m ruining our last day together before the kids come back,” Louis whispers, slightly angry and self-deprecating, “I know you were trying to plan an epic fortieth birthday bash so that I would forget how bloody old I am, but here I am reminding myself anyways.”

            “Not a big deal. We’ll just watch all the Hallmark movies.”

            Louis groans but doesn’t say no so Harry flips on their TV and lounges next to Louis who still has his eyes closed. Harry keeps it at an almost mute-level because he knows that Louis’s always incredibly sensitive.

            “How are you not hung-over?” Louis grumbles thirty minutes later when he goes into the bathroom to have a coughing fit and brush his teeth.

            “I only drank wine, and not nearly as much of it as you drank of the vodka.” Harry laughs.

            “I’m going to kill Niall.”

            Harry chuckles because he knows that Louis has every right to be annoyed because Niall is probably out Christmas shopping without even a twinge in his stomach or head. His ability to drink without effect is laudable.

            Harry knows that Louis starts to feel better in the afternoon because he crawls under Harry’s arm and kisses his collarbone. Harry runs his fingers up and down Louis’s spine. It’s nice; it’s not exactly what he would like to be doing at this moment, but it’s not like they won’t have any time in the coming years to fuck unabatedly. His body itches to do something, probably because that’s what it’s most used too, but he wants to relish in this lazy day with his love.

            His phone buzzes just as they migrate to the kitchen for a dinner of reheated soup and warm crusty bread. He thinks about letting it go to voicemail, but it’s his mum and she’s with the kids. He feels obligated to pick-up, even when Louis tells him not to worry about it that they’ll call back when they are done eating.

            “’Ullo?”

            “Hello, darling,” his mum replies and she sounds apprehensive.

            “Something wrong?”

            “Well, not wrong per se.”

            “Out with it, mum. You wouldn’t have called if you didn’t think you should.”

            “Maisie isn’t feeling well.”

            Harry can’t help the worried intake of breath. With any other kid, he would’ve suggested some over-the-counter medicine and a good night’s sleep, but with Maisie it’s different. They’re waiting with bated breath for the all clear at the year mark, which is only about twenty days away. Louis glances at him when he hears his concern.

            “She’s asking to come home,” his mother confesses.

            “She can, you know that mum, and we don’t mind we’re here.”

            “But I wanted to give you two time, you’re about to get married again. It’s important that you reestablish yourselves as a couple. To find that love again.”

            “We’re fine, mum. I appreciate the concern, but the two of us are fine, great even,” Harry replies weaving his hand in Louis’s, Louis smiles at that, squeezing Harry’s hand and kissing his collarbone again, but there’s worry laced in his eyes. 

            “We’re going to get in the car now. The rest of the family went to dinner. I should be back when they get back.”

            “Mum, I’ll come get her. I don’t want to put you out.”

            “No, sweetheart. She’s quite distraught to be home with you two and we’re almost ready to go anyways.”

            “Why don’t we meet you half way? That way you won’t have to drive as far but it’ll be the same time. We’ll meet you off the I-5; it looks like they have a McDonalds in Pico Rivera right off the highway.”

            “I’m sorry to put you two out.”

            “It’s not a problem at all. Tell Maisie we love her and will see her soon. Thanks again, mum, love you.”

            “What’s wrong?” Louis asks hesitantly.

            “Maisie isn’t feeling well, so I’m going to go get her. Meet mum half way.”

            “I’m coming.”

            “You don’t feel well.”

            “I’ve ridden in many moving vehicles while hung-over, Harold, I’ll survive.”

            “All right, let’s go. I don’t want to leave them waiting.”

            “I’m ready, just going to grab a few more ibuprofens before we leave.”

            It only takes a few miles for Louis to start resting his head against the window and then he starts drifting off. Harry’s not sure how he’s doing it, but it’s probably more to keep himself from getting carsick. Harry can feel anxiety bubble up his throat and he thinks he might get sick himself. Maisie being sick is his worst nightmare. They’ve gone over eleven months without so much as the sniffles, and Harry shouldn’t be terrified because kids get sick all the time. However, parental worry is rarely rational. He’s drumming on the steering wheel along with the beat of the song on the radio. It makes him smile and some of his unease ebb when he realizes it’s a song Louis wrote a few months back. Something about hearing Louis’s words has always relaxed him.

            Louis wakes up as they take the off-ramp to Pico Rivera. He pulls into the McDonald’s parking lot and he doesn’t see their SUV that they lent his mom and Robin for the trip.

            “You went fast, H,” Louis murmurs as he stretches his arms out, “Why’d you let me fall asleep, I’m too old to be sleeping in cars.” Harry can hear the pop of Louis’s shoulder as he stretches.

            “You’re a big boy; I thought you could make your own decisions.”

            “Haz, she’s going to be fine. She’s just sick and scared. She’s fine.”

            “You can’t promise me that.”

            “But I can wish it and hope for it, and I can avoid thinking about the alternative because it’s almost Christmas Harry and I haven’t been this happy in quite sometime. She’ll be fine. I’m going to get some Mcnuggets do you want anything?”

            “An ice cream cone.”

            Louis gives him a shocked and confused look but nods and heads into the restaurant. They eat their food in relative silence, and Harry hopes that Louis isn’t angry with him. They’ve been doing so well; he doesn’t want to be miserable again, not that he thinks Louis will leave, just that he knows that Louis doesn’t have to remarry him and his neurotic tendencies.

            “I hate watching you eat an ice cream cone,” Louis comments.

            “What, why?”

            “Oh please, like you don’t know. You lick and lick and lick that stupid, long tongue of yours lapping at the ice cream. I hate it,” he pauses to eat a nugget as Harry chuckles, “To be quite honest, it makes me hard, even in my advancing age.”

            Harry full on laughs this time, “Kiss me, you fool.”

            “Really, we’re going that far back,” Louis laughs exasperatedly, but he presses his lips to Harry’s mouth anyways.

            They’re making out in the car like a couple of teenagers when his mum raps on the window. He should be embarrassed, he knows he should be, but they’ve been caught so many times at this point that there’s really no point anymore. His mother smiles indulgently and he thinks that’s equally amusing as awkward because she wouldn’t have smiled had she caught them twenty years ago doing the exact same thing, but time is an incredibly strange concept.

            Maisie is standing next to her, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and an exhausted face. She coughs and Harry can hear the rasp in it, just like before. He kisses his mum’s cheek good-bye, but he can’t stop dwelling on Maisie’s coughs. He helps her get into the car and he doesn’t realize he’s shaking till Louis pushes him into the backseat.

            “You can’t drive, love,” Louis tells him, “You’re shaking.”

            “You can’t either.”

            “Sure, I can. I’m not still drunk and mostly this hangover is just annoying now.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “I am, cuddle our daughter.”

            That’s an order Harry hopes he can follow. He feels tense and he’s not sure that Maisie won’t be able to read right through his attempts at cuddling.

            “Relax,” Louis murmurs as he close the door.

            He pulls Maisie into his side and she relaxes into him. He runs his hand through Maisie’s hair and then down her back, just like he was doing to Louis only a few hours ago. She’s a little warm but not completely feverish like he expected. He hopes with every fiber of his being that Louis’s right that she’s just caught a bug.

            “How was Disneyland?” Louis asks her.

            She perks up a little, “It was fun, daddy. I was brave, like you said, and I rode a lot of the rides with Finn and Lola, even though Lola couldn’t ride all the rides we did. She didn’t like that very much.”

            “I’m sure she didn’t, she wants to be a big kid so desperately, but she has to stay my baby just a little bit longer.”

            “I thought I was your baby.”

            “You’re all my babies,” Louis corrects.

            “But I’m also a big kid,” Maisie asks incredulously.

            “What do you want me to say?” Louis sighs and Maisie giggles in response.

            “No matter how old you get or how many roller coasters you can ride on, you’ll always be our babies,” Harry declares sagely.

            “You’re silly, papa,” Maisie replies, digging her face into his side and coughing a little.

            “I try,” Harry grins. He makes eye contact with Louis in the rearview mirror and winks. Louis snorts and shakes his head. The drive home seems monumentally shorter than the drive there.

            Louis carries her upstairs, while Harry gets her some medicine and heats up a small bowl of soup that he keeps in the freezer just for instances like this. No canned nonsense for his children. He gets her a slice of the bread and some orange juice too, and he follows Louis and her up the stairs.

            She’s in the middle of his bed tucked into Louis’s side. He’s whispering to her and he looks like he’s consoling her. She must be just as worried as they are; she knows what it was like last time too. It strikes Harry how selfish he was being. Harry wishes he could take that fear away from her, ease her mind that a cold is just a cold.

            She eats the soups and declares that it’s helped her throat feel better as she munches on the bread and drinks her juice. Her complexion looks a little bit better and Harry doesn’t ever remember her looking better in those horrible months last year. They turn on some old Christmas movies and watch until she’s fallen asleep between them.

            “I’m so scared,” he whispers.

            “Of course, you are but don’t let it overcome you,” Louis responds, “My whole body reacts when she coughs, but I keep telling myself that we’ll make it through. I know we will. I know she’ll be okay.”

            Finn calls while they’re watching another Hallmark Christmas movie. He’s concerned and they both try to pacify him, but Harry knows that he’ll worry no matter what they say. Louis talks to him and tries to distract him from his thoughts about his sister and promises that they’ll see him tomorrow after they spend another day at Disneyland. He promises that there’s no reason for them to come home early. Harry’s thankful that Louis takes the phone call because he’d prefer to have them all under their roof right now.

            “Stop it,” Louis orders, flicking the side of Harry’s neck.

            “Stop what?”

            “Stop worrying and thinking so hard, you’re filling the room with angst.”

            “I can’t help it.”

            “Stop thinking, we can’t do anything till tomorrow anyways.”

            “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

            “We won’t truly feel better until we know for sure, but we can’t know for sure until tomorrow, so there’s no reason to make a mountain out of a mole hill.”

            “What the fuck are you even saying?”

            “I don’t know, is it working?”

            “A little.”

            “Go to bed.”

            The next morning Harry wakes up extra early and calls the doctor’s office to make Maisie an appointment. They’ll be able to get her in that afternoon and Harry sighs in relief. Louis and Maisie don’t get out of bed until almost noon and then they’re asking for pancakes. Harry obliges because he’s happy that she’s eating at all. It’s a good sign.

            At the appointment, they check Maisie’s throat and tell them that it looks like a bacteria and prescribe an antibiotic, because of her history they also order a blood test just in case. Louis holds her while she gets her blood drawn and Harry knows he’s the best at listening to the doctor’s directions but Louis’s the best at being a consistent comfort.

            They go home and wait for the call. Louis plays cards with Maisie, while Harry wraps Christmas presents. He already has Louis’s birthday presents hidden in Finn’s closet. The call comes as they are sitting down with bowls of popcorn to watch the beginning of the Harry Potter movie marathon.

            “Hello, is this Mr. Styles or Mr. Tomlinson?”

            “Yes, this is Harry Styles,” Harry responds.

            “Please confirm the name of the patient and date of birth please.”

            “Maisie Tomlinson-Styles, July 12, 2021.”

            “Thank you, the blood results have come back and everything is fine.”

            “Her blood count?”

            “Perfectly normal.”

            “LDH levels?”

            “Again, completely normal. It’s just a plain bacterial infection. With the antibiotics, she should be better in a few days.”

            “Thank you,” Harry responds sincerely. He rushes into the other room, picks Maisie up, and throws her into the air. She coughs but starts giggling through her rasp.

            “It’s just a cold,” Harry sings as he swings her around. She laughs and coughs, and Louis spins with them. 

            When the other kids come home, the look of relief on Finn’s face when they tell him it’s just a cold makes Harry appreciate his children’s love for each other.

            Maisie feels better for Christmas Eve and Harry’s thankful because last year she spent it away from everyone else. She wakes up before everyone else and crawls into bed with Louis and Harry.

            “Happy birthday, daddy,” She sings as she shakes him awake.

            “Don’t remind me,” Louis mumbles and Harry giggles. He’s glad they remembered to put pants on before they fell asleep last night.

            The rest of the day is spent with people reminding Louis obnoxiously about how old he is and Harry knows that it bothers Louis a little bit more than he’d like to admit or show. Harry watches Louis and he can see that he gets a little nostalgic and maybe even scared. He looks genuinely happy though when the kids give him his present, a photo album they made (with help of course from him and their grandma), and Harry can see the joyful tears shine in Louis’s eyes.

            They’re both exhausted when they climb into bed, but Harry loves birthday sex. He starts humming the tune once they’re under the covers.

            “Haz, we’ve got to get up in a few hours to play Santa,” Louis whines.

            “But it’s your birthday.”

            “And I’m feeling old.”

            “Your dick isn’t,” Harry says as he palms Louis through his pants.

            “All right, Haz, you win.”

            “Don’t act so put out,” Harry pouts, bumping Louis’s shoulder.

            Harry opens him up before inching into him and they rock against each other. Harry peppers Louis’s face with kisses until he giggles. He comes much faster than Louis, so he sucks him off after he regains his composure.

            “Happy birthday, love.”

            “Thanks.”

            “I know that you hate your birthdays, but the kids seemed to enjoy celebrating you.”

            “It wasn’t that bad, actually, much better than my thirty-sixth, thirty-seventh, and thirty-eighth birthdays. It was even better than last year’s year, less things to worry about. If Niall and Liam just would’ve stopped saying over-the-hill, it would’ve been perfect.”

            “They like to tease you.”

            “I know.”

            “Thank you for this year.”

            “Stop being silly, Harry, I should be saying that to you.”

            “Sunday and Monday would’ve been so much different without you. I would’ve been a wreck; therefore, Maisie would’ve probably been a wreck and just thank you.”

            “Stop it, H.”

            “I just want you to know that just because you’re getting older doesn’t mean you’re any less valuable to us.”

            “Thanks, babe.”

            “We better get to sleep if we want to be able to keep up with them tomorrow.”

            They sneak downstairs around three to set up all the gifts. All the kids pile into their bed around a half past six, and they tickle them mercilessly before allowing them to go downstairs and open their presents. It’s the first time since five years ago that they’ve all been together for Christmas and Harry hasn’t felt this much hope and love in quite some time.

            The kids are setting up their toys and playing some of their new games when Louis comes to sit down next to him. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’s shoulders and Louis kisses his cheek.

            “I want more,” Harry whispers.

            “What?”

            “I want more kids.”

            “I don’t know, H, I think our time has passed.”

            “Nothing like a few kids to make you feel younger.”

            “We can think about it more later, yeah?”

            “Yeah, I just want to do it again with you. I love doing this with you.”

            “You get so sentimental on Christmas.”

            “Hey.”

            “It’s true, every year you convince me to do something I wouldn’t in the spirit of the season.”

            “Are you saying that I take advantage of you?”

            “If the shoe fits, love.”

            “Rude.”

            “But once this Christmas haze wears off, we can talk, yeah?”

            “When will that be?”

            “After New Year’s.”

            “Or maybe you could just give in again in the spirit of tradition?”

            Louis laughs and presses a kiss to Harry’s jaw, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I appreciate all the feedback!


End file.
